stresse et courbatures
by shana-chan
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Stress et courbatures ou ce qu’il se passe quand Heero rentre d’une mission particulièrement pénible…attention LEMON !


Base : Gundam wing

Couple : a votre avis ! Vive le 1x2

Genre : yaoi, lemon

Disclamer :

Shana-chan : c'est pas justeeeeee !

Wuffei : qu'est-ce qui t'arrives cette fois !

Shana-chan : j'ai beau me mettre a genoux, pleurer, faire les chibis eyes et tout et tout et vous êtes toujours pas a moi !

Wuffei : encore heureux tiens ! J'ai pas envie de mourir moi !

Shana-chan : Fei t'es méchant ! OUIIINNNNNNN donne des coups de baffeur à Fei

Shana-chan : le baffeur ne m'appartient pas non plus, il est la propriété de Sanzo-sama qui ne m'appartiens pas non plus ! En fait…rien ne m'appartient….

Stress et courbatures

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il était 21h30 quand Quatre, Trowa et Wuffei virent le pilote du Wing passer la porte d'entrer. Celui-ci était trempé comme une souche. Dehors il pleuvait des cordes, les trois pilotes présents dans le salon de la planque pouvaient entendre la pluie battre les carreaux. Puis tous regardèrent le japonais se diriger vers les escaliers.

- t'as faim Heero ! Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose !

…

- Heero…

- Laisse Quatre. Il doit être crevé.

Quatre se tourna vers le jeune home aux yeux d'émeraude qui venait de parler. Il le regarda dans les yeux pensant que justement si Heero était si fatigué, il lui faudrait manger quelque chose pour reprendre des forces. Devinant les pensées de son petit ami, Trowa lui dit que pour l'instant ce qu'il fallait à leur leader, c'était une bonne douche.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

La porte à peine fermée, Heero avait relâché une bonne partie de la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas, c'était de savoir ces trois pilotes dans la maison qui lui permettait de le faire, car il avait confiance en eux.

En rentrant dans la planque, il n'avait pas entendu le babillage habituel de Duo. Il s'était alors dit que, comme à son habitude, l'américain avait dû revêtir son costume de Shinigami et aller s'amuser en boîte.

La voix du jeune blond le tira de ses pensées…manger…peut être, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant ce qu'il voulait c'était prendre une douche. Il était légèrement blessé à l'épaule, il était courbaturé d'à peu près partout, et il avait froid. Pas étonnant vu la pluie qu'il tombait, et cela se voyait également par la flaque d'eau qui se formait là où il se tenait.

_/il est beau le soldat parfait /_

Heero se dirigea alors vers les escaliers et les gravit, retenant des grimaces de douleur. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo. La première chose qu'il vit c'est qu'elle était plongée dans le noir. Ensuite, ce fut son pc…

_/ Et merde ! Pour une fois ils attendront un peu je suis trop fatigué pour taper se foutu rapport/_

Puis il vit son lit…il avait l'impression qu'il l'invitait à venir se glisser entre les draps. Mais l'appel de la douche était plus puissant. L'eau chaude ferait du bien à ses courbatures, et il fallait qu'il nettoie cette plaie à l'épaule, sinon un certain Dieu de la mort à la longue tresse se chargerait de le tuer le lendemain.

Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Il leva vers les yeux vers la douche et là, il vit se dessiner les contours flous d'un corps derrière la buée qui recouvrait les vitres de la cabine. Un léger sourire se forma sur ces lèvres d'habitude si inexpressives.

Heero retira un à un ses vêtements et avança vers la douche à pas de loup. Il entrouvrit tout aussi silencieusement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il pu alors observer à loisirs le corps dont il n'avait qu'aperçu les contours, car en bon terroriste qu'il était, le japonais avait réussi à cacher sa présence. Heero contempla le corps, qui s'offrait ainsi à sa vue, des pieds à la tête. Sa peau était blanche, ses jambes, bras et torse étaient finement musclés. Ses mains étaient fines, délicates et très habiles **(1)**. De longs cheveux couleur de miel coulaient sur son corps, épousant la moindre de ses formes sous l'effet du jet d'eau brûlante. Le japonais ne pouvait pas voir son visage de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais savait exactement se à quoi il ressemblait. C'était un visage rond, encore un peu enfantin, possédant en son centre un nez légèrement retrousser, des lèvres roses et pleines de malice, de longs cils et surtout…deux yeux dont la couleur était indéfinissable, variant entre l'améthyste et l'indigo.

Se rapprochant un peu plus, Heero finit par coller son dos contre celui de l'autre pour profiter lui aussi du jet d'eau. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de surprise et se retourna.

Duo sentit un corps froid s'appuyer contre son dos. Il sursauta et se retourna. Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois pendant quelques secondes. En effet l'américain, se retournant, se trouva à a quelques centimètres de deux prunelles bleues prussienne. Il recula un peu violement, manquant de s'effondrer dans la douche. Il pu alors voir le corps qu'il caractérisa de parfait. Un corps musclé mais pas trop, sur son torse étaient dispersées quelques cicatrices. Il évita de poser plus longtemps son regard sur l'entrejambe de l'intrus, sentant son propre membre réagir à sa vu, qu'il dissimula grâce à la longueur de ses cheveux. Revenant au torse du japonais, il vit un filet de sang le traverser. Il attrapa alors Heero par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier.

- Tu t'es encore prit pour l'homme invincible, c'est ça ! On t'as dit combien de fois de faire attention à toi !

- Arrête.

- Nani !

- Je dis arrêtes de me secouer comme ça j'ai des courbatures partout et t'as la main poser sur ma blessure.

- Oups ! Désolé.

Duo retira ses mains et inspecta la blessure. Elle n'était pas profonde, mais mieux valait la soigner quand même. Délicatement, il poussa Heero sous le jet de la douche. Il sentit son corps frémir sous ses doigts lorsque l'eau chaude rentra en contact avec la peau glacée. L'américain prit un gant savonneux et le passa en faisant de grands cercles sur le torse du japonais, puis sur ses épaules, plus doucement sur la droite ornée de la blessure. D'une pression sur l'épaule, il fit comprendre à Heero qu'il devait se retourner. Duo refit la même opération qu'avec le torse. Finalement, il lâcha le gant et se mit à masser le dos et les épaules nouées de son ami. Sentir ce corps frémir au passage de ses doigts rendait Duo heureux. Tellement heureux qu'une partie de son intimité c'était définitivement réveillé. Au fil du temps, le massage se faisait plus doux, le massage se faisait caresses.

Tout le corps de Heero réagissait aux mouvements en force et douceur des doigts de Duo sur son dos. Et il réagit d'avantage quand le massage se fit caresses. Tout ses sens étaient en éveille, et le japonais se rendit compte de l'effet que lui prodiguait les caresses de Duo lorsqu'il sentit il douce chaleur se répandre dans son bas ventre.

_/Putain je suis en train de caresser Heero, Heero le « perfect soldier », Heero-je-suis-un-iceberg-et-j'en-suis-fier, Heero Yui/_ De plus, Duo se rendait compte que ses caresses étaient de plus en plus douces. De plus en plus sensuelles. Il s'était arrêté et avait alors eu le droit à un grognement de mécontentement. Un peu surpris, il reprit alors sa tâche, s'appliquant d'avantage, se faisait plus malicieux, trouvant les points sensibles de celui qui, secrètement faisait battre son cœur.

Soudain, le jeune homme à la longue chevelure de miel sentit le corps bouger sous ses doigts. Heero venait de se retourner pour lui faire face. Ses deux yeux cobalt, normalement si inexpressifs, étaient maintenant aussi brûlants que la braise. Les deux hommes se faisaient face. L'un au regard déterminé et brûlant, l'autre au regard perdu et avide. Sans prévenir, Heero plaqua son coéquipier à la paroi de la douche. Duo sentit alors deux lèvres sur les siennes, et une langue demandant l'entré de sa bouche, qu'il accorda sans hésitation. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps…ils échangèrent un premier baiser passionné. Puis un autre plus tendre, et encore un autre puis encore un…

Heero sentait le corps de celui qui serai son amant frémir sous ses mains qui se promenait sur la peau blanche et douce. Il sentait son corps se tendre. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Duo lorsque les doigts de Heero frôlèrent un point sensible. Content de son effet, le japonais repassa sur ce point, et un nouveau gémissement franchi les lèvres de Duo. Allant toujours plus loin dans son exploration, Heero trouvaient une à une les zones érogène de l'américain, le faisant ainsi exprimer son désir à travers des gémissements de plus en plus fréquents.

Pour répondre à la douce provocation de son soldat parfait, Duo remonta son genoux entre les jambes du japonais jusqu'à arriver à caresser le membre gonflé de désir de ce dernier qui à son tour poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Le pilote du Wing quitta la bouche de l'américain pour s'occuper de la peau tendre de son cou. Puis satisfait de la marque qui commençait à y apparaître, il descendit vers le torse, laissant une traîné brûlante sous le passage de sa langue. Il arriva au nombril et poursuivi sa descente pour arriver au membre gorger de plaisir de son partenaire. Il déposa de petits baisers sur toute la longueur avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Il commença alors de lents va et vient faisant gémir son amant.

Duo était au septième ciel, à la limite de voir danser des petites étoiles devant ses yeux. Il senti soudain une chaleur intense dans son bas ventre, mais poussa un grognement de frustration quand son amant abandonna son membre a la limite de l'orgasme.

- Ne soit pas si pressé. Cela gâcherai ton plaisir.

- Peut être mais c'est frustrant.

- Qui a décrété que c'était terminé !

- Qu'es-ce que…

Pour faire taire son partenaire trop bavard à son goût, Heero venait de s'emparer de sa bouche. Puis de nouveau, il descendit le long du torse léchant et mordillant les tétons dressés par le plaisir. Pendant ce temps, il présenta ses doigts à Duo qui les lécha avidement. Heero revint à la bouche de son américain et se colla un peu plus a lui, le pressant un peu plus contre la paroi de la douche. Ce dernier passa ses jambes autour de la taille du brun.

Le dit brun commença à entrer un doigt dans l'intimité de Duo. Le sentant se contracter, il attendit un peu puis lentement, bougea son doigt. Puis il en introduisit un second. Duo ne sentait plus la douleur, il ne ressentait que du plaisir. Il grogna de nouveau lorsque Heero retira ses doigts, mais très vite, ils furent remplacés par quelque chose de plus imposant. Heero le pénétra aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Et ne bougea plus le temps que Duo s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Par une légère morsure dans le baiser qu'ils échangeait, le japonais comprit et commença une série de va et vient d'abord lent, puis augmentant en intensité au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait.

Soudain la pression autour du membre de Heero se fit plus forte, et Duo se cambra et se libéra entre leur deux corps, criant le nom de son amant. Sentir la pression augmenter, puis le cri poussé par Duo envoya directement Heero à l'orgasme et celui-ci se répandit en Duo, criant lui aussi son nom.

Duo laissa ses jambes retrouver le sol, mais ne lâcha pas le cou du japonais. Il ne voulait pas. Heero, lui non plus ne relâchait pas son étreinte. L'entendre Duo crier son nom avait été une vrai révélation, se qui le confortai dans son idée…

- Duo, aishiteru.

Duo leva des yeux incrédules vers le japonais, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté.

- Ore ! **(2)**

Heero sourit à cette vision de Duo./_/trop kawai/_ Ce sourire rendit Duo encore plus étonné. Il ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait.

- Aishiteru ça veut dire « je t'aime » en japonais. Aishiteru Duo.

- I love you too, Heero.

Les deux amants sortirent de la douche, s'enveloppèrent dans un drap de bain, puis se dirigèrent vers le lit. Ils se glissèrent entre les draps et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…pendant ce temps là, en bas…

- Heeeeerrroooooooooooooooooo !

- Duuuoooooooooooo !

Trois personnes se regardent un sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est pas ce genre de cris qu'on entend d'habitude quand ils sont là haut et que Heero rentre de mission.

- Oui quelque chose me dit que le laptop a été lâchement abandonné.

- Il faut croire.

éclat de rire général

owari

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

(1) pour le vol ! vous pensiez à quoi bande de pervers !

(2) Ryûichi style

Shana-chan : alors ça vous a plus !

Duo : viiiiii merci Shana-chaaaaaaaaaaannn ! saute dans les bars de l'auteuse

Quatre : ouais, mais nous on a pas eu de lemon !

Trowa : ouais

Shana-chan : je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour la prochaine fois.

Quatre : vrai !

Shana-chan : vi vi !

Wuffei : vous plaignez pas au moins pour une fois on en a pas pris plein la tronche !

Heero : parler pour vous. Vous avez pas eu le droit au courbature, à la pluie glacée et à la blessure à l'épaule.

Shana-chan : ooooh je suis désolé mais c'est ce que j'ai trouver de mieux pour t'envoyer dans la douche avec Dudule. Prochaine fois j'essaye d'éviter de t'en faire baver.

Heero : merci.

Wuffei : faites gaffe les gars, ça sent l'auteuse de fic qui veux se mettre les persos dans la poche pour leur faire faire ce qu'elle veux !

Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre : n'écoute absolument pas

Wuffei : c'est beau l'amitié !

Shana-chan : ben alors Fei, on ce sent seul peut être !

Wuffei : recule de 4m non non ça va. Y a Sally qui m'attend à la maison ! Salut tout le monde s'enfuit a toutes jambes

Shana-chan : bon c'est ma 1ère fic et c'était un test pour voir si je pouvais écrire quelque chose de potable. Et surtout mon 1er lemon donc…GOMEN NASAI si c'est raté ! Oubliez pas les reviews siouplé et dites moi ce que vous en pensez comme ça j'éviterai de refaire les même bêtises. Ja !


End file.
